


Waking Up

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean Winchester woke up that morning he thought that Sam had finally turned into a girl for real – the truth was even more confusing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/)**lightthesparks** ’ winning TV Promo Poster, ‘Waking Up To A Girl’. Congratulations mate!!!

* * *

The redhead watched from a second storey balcony as her best friend headed down the long drive of the private school with a small bounce to her step.

“Look how unhappy she is.”

Willow turned to Dawn with a raised eyebrow and Dawn sighed dramatically as she pointed to her sister. Willow looked back out once more and noticed Buffy crossing the road, the small bounce still visible.

“She’s going out on patrol Dawn and she looks happy to me.”

Dawn’s rolled her eyes and walked back into the building. “That’s ‘cause you don’t see her all the time. I’m constantly with her and I’m telling you, she’s unhappy.” She noticed Willow’s look of disbelief. “Like yesterday, we went shopping for new shoes and the look she had on her face when she saw this little girl trying to convince her mum to buy her a pink dress…”

Dawn trailed off as she picked up the papers on her desk and put them away in a filing cabinet. She had taken the paper job originally so she could be useful in a community of superheroes. Xander had offered to go to England with Giles and help set up the new Council and although she’d taken into consideration his speech about her being extraordinary just as she was, she still asked Willow to help train her in magic.

Turns out she had quite an aptitude for it; something about being the Key, or having once been it, and having a residue left from it. The more she tapped into it, the more cautious Willow had become, reminding her constantly about her own struggles with magic abuse and the subsequent downward spiral that had almost ended the world. She watched Dawn like a hawk but Dawn felt it was unnecessary. Willow was still the most powerful witch and unless she was somehow out for the count, there was really no need for Dawn’s magic. But it didn’t hurt to be on the safe side.

“She’s just…lonely, I guess. I want her to be happy.”

Willow regarded her sympathetically. “I know - me too. She’ll find someone eventually but now just mustn’t be the right time.”

Dawn sat down lost in thought as Willow left the room and Willow glanced back at the sad, far-off look on Dawn’s face before she picked up her keys and headed down the driveway herself.

* * *

Buffy took off her leather jacket and spotted Dawn walking down the wide staircase.

“Dawn!”

Dawn looked up and frowned slightly at the look on Buffy’s face. Buffy grinned more.

“Go back upstairs and put your pyjamas on. We’re gonna sit down and watch a movie together – just the two of us. I’ll make some popcorn and I’ll meet you in my room in five.”

Buffy nodded up the stairs and Dawn grinned. She took the stairs two at a time and raced into her bedroom, taking her clothes off as quickly as possible and putting on the silk Tweety pyjamas she had underneath her pillow. As she sat down on the end of her bed to put her bright yellow Tweety socks on, she noticed the open book on her dresser. Dawn took a deep breath as she glanced over the spell once more before looking across the hall. Buffy still hadn’t come upstairs and Dawn took an apprehensive step toward the door before closing it and turning around quickly.

She quickly grabbed the bag of ingredients she had gathered earlier and emptied them onto the floor. Dawn glanced down at the page and placed the photo of Buffy in a small ceramic bowl along with a tulip petal and an orchid bulb. She sprinkled the herbs she had already mixed together over the top and a small orange light sparked.

“Reperio verus diligo.”

The bowl glowed orange for a brief moment before the light disappeared. Dawn waited to see if anything else would happen and when it didn’t, she packed up the ingredients and opened her door. Buffy was walking out of her room wearing her cow print pyjamas and she raised both her eyebrows at Dawn.

“You ready?”

Dawn nodded and followed her in. They both sat on the bed together and Buffy pressed ‘play’. As the warning and previews played, Dawn ate a handful of popcorn. She looked over at Buffy and noticed her staring at her hands in her lap.

“Buffy?”

Buffy looked up and smiled faintly at her. “You know I love you, right?”

Dawn felt a knot twist in her stomach and she had to push down the slight panic that was threatening to rise. Buffy looked back toward the screen before looking at Dawn and Dawn swallowed the popcorn in her suddenly dry mouth.

“I’m happy, Dawn. Willow met me out on patrol and had a talk with me but I want you to know that I am happy. I mean, my life is not easy – not by any means – but I have my job and I have my friends and most importantly, I have you. You’re my sister and I love you and maybe one day I’ll find someone else I can bring into this wacky world of mine but until then, I’m happy with what I have.”

“I don’t want you to have to settle Buffy, you deserve more than that.”

Buffy pulled Dawn closer to her and Dawn rested her head on Buffy’s shoulder. They watched silently as the movie started, the light from the screen lighting up their faces and as both sat lost in thought, sleep came and their breathing evened out before the credits rolled. The TV automatically turned itself off after five minutes of inactivity and as the dark settled on the room, Buffy’s body began to emit a faint orange glow.

* * *

Dawn smelled the unmistakably masculine smell beside her and as she snuggled in deeper to the warm body on her left, she felt strong arms wrap around her. As the sleepy fog dissipated, she realised that she had broken up with Darren a few months beforehand. Her eyes sprung open as she realised there was no reason for her to be sleeping next to a man and as she tilted her head up to look at the sleeping man beside her, she flung out of bed and grabbed the knife on Buffy’s nightstand. The man stirred as his eyes opened and as the unfamiliar setting came into focus, he too leapt from the mattress before he spotted the woman on the other side of the bed brandishing a knife.

“Woah!” he began as he held out his hands defensively.

“Who are you? And there better be a good excuse!”

“Sam Winchester,” he responded quickly as she saw his eyes scanning the room for a weapon.

“What are you doing in my bed?”

“I really have no idea; I went to sleep in my own bed!”

Dawn lowered the knife as she picked up Buffy’s mobile off the nightstand. She was beginning to think that maybe something had gone wrong with the spell and she wondered if it was possible for her to have accidentally switched Buffy’s body with Sam’s. She threw Buffy’s phone at Sam and watched as he easily caught it with one hand.

“Call home.”

“What?”

Dawn sighed. “You were at home, right? Well, call your number because my sister was here last night and you weren’t so if you’re here, she’s gotta be somewhere. I’m hoping she’s there, otherwise we’ve got big problems.”

Sam blinked quickly in confusion before he dialled Dean’s number and placed the call on speakerphone.

* * *

Dean fought back a growl as the sunlight filtered into the motel. He knew he should have closed the blinds before he’d fallen asleep but he’d been so exhausted from the hunt the night before that he just couldn’t have been bothered; something he was now regretting. Dean turned his head to the side with the sole intention of waking Sam up and getting him to do it when he caught sight of the figure in the other bed. Dean paused before he lifted his head up and frowned in confusion.

“Sam?”

The figure stirred slightly and Dean sat up in bed. The first thought that ran through his head was that Sam had turned into a woman but as he shook his head at the preposterous thought, he wondered if Sam had some how picked up without him knowing. He really didn’t want to think he’d been asleep while they were right beside him doing heaven knows what but then he noticed her pyjamas and slowly reached for the knife under his pillow.

One night stands, as far as he knew, didn’t bring pyjamas with them. And Dean couldn’t hear Sam anywhere else in the motel room. He silently reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a silver flask. He unscrewed the cap as quietly as possible and he tightened his grip on the knife as he threw the contents of the flask onto the woman.

She sat up so quickly that it startled him and he propelled backwards, falling over the side of the bed. The only comforting noise he heard was the loud thump from the other side of the room, indicating that it wasn’t just him that had suffered. He peered over the side of the bed as he stood and noticed a very angry and wet woman standing from the other. As she noticed the man in front of her, confusion fell across her face and she slowly looked around the room. Her eyes snapped back to his and narrowed.

“Where am I?”

“What are you?” Dean countered.

She looked at him even more angrily, if that was even possible, and ignored the knife in his hand as she stepped out from beside the bed. She tripped on Sam’s shoes at the foot of the bed and noticed her own wardrobe with a scowl. She quickly looked around the room once more before spotting the phone and making a beeline for it. Dean stepped in front of her.

“Princess, it seems we’re at an impasse because my brother was asleep in that very bed last night and I can only assume you’ve done something to him. While you didn’t react to the holy water, you might still react to silver so--”

Buffy looked at him in horror.

“What? There is no way you are cutting me with that knife! I’m not a demon! But considering who I am, I’m not entirely sure that you aren’t. How do I know you’re not just trying to trick me?”

Dean and Buffy stared at each other for a moment before he rolled his eyes and drew the blade lightly across the skin on his forearm. The dark crimson liquid began seeping out and Buffy had to admit that she was glad it was red. He held out the knife to her and she took it with a little unease. Sure she was a Slayer and sure it would heal, but it would still hurt and Buffy Summers was not a fan of the pain. She ran the blade lightly over her own forearm and watched him visibly relax.

“Still doesn’t answer how you got here. Or where my brother is.”

Buffy almost rolled her eyes at the childish whine in his voice and wondered just who _he_ was; he seemed to already know about the things that go bump in the night. There was a ringing from behind him and Dean quickly leaned over to grab his mobile off of the bedside table.

“Sammy?”  
 _  
“Dean, is there by any chance a young blonde woman there?”_

“Where the hell are you?”

_“Is she there?”_

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam’s impatience, his own anger forgotten as he looked over at the woman who was placing the knife on the dresser. His eyes travelled appreciatively down her form, however much covered by cow print pyjamas, and couldn’t help but thinking that in any other circumstance, he wouldn’t mind her turning up unannounced in his room. She caught his stare in the mirror and Dean’s attention snapped back to his brother.

“Yeah, she’s here.”

_“Put her on.”_

Dean placed the phone on the bedside table and pressed ‘speaker’. There was no way he was just handing over his phone to her. He wanted to hear every word of her conversation and if there was any chance that she was demonic or evil, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill her. Even if she was hot. A worried voice came over the line and she moved quickly from the mirror to Sam’s bed. She sat down on it as though Dean were no threat and seemed to ignore his presence as she talked with the other female voice.

_“Buffy?”_

“Dawn, is there by any chance something you wanna tell me?”

There was a slight pause. _“I may have had something to do with it…though I’m not ruling out the possibility that it was them.”_

There was a small _‘hey!’_ from the other end and Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “They’re just Hunters Dawnie and this has you written all over it.”

_“You sure?”_

Buffy sighed and opened her eyes to look at the man standing in front of her. “Yeah, my wake up call this morning left something to be desired but we’ve sorted it out.”

_“Dean?”_

“Well, I was left with two options, Sammy. You’d either finally turned into a girl or there was a demon in your bed. I went with option number two…eventually.”

He smirked and Buffy rolled her eyes. “What did you do Dawn?”

Buffy could read the pause on the other end like a book. Dawn knew she was in trouble and was trying to figure out the best way out of it. She could practically see Dawn squirming, her eyes darting around as she tried to think quickly of an excuse and the small rocking on her heels whenever she knew she had nowhere to go.

_“I may have done a small, teensy weensy spell that seems to have backfired, though I don’t really know how…”_

“Dawn! Haven’t you learnt anything? What about that spell Willow did that made us all lose our memories? We nearly all got killed ‘cause we forgot how to fight.”

 _“I didn’t do it on purpose!”_ Dawn yelled, _“I just wanted you to be happy and obviously I misread something ‘cause it didn’t work but I’m sure there’s a way to switch you back if you just give me a minute.”_

“Dawnie, do you want me to call Willow? ‘Cause I will! You go anywhere near any of that stuff before I get home and you will be grounded for a week!”

_“I’m twenty-five! That ship has more than sailed. Now I don’t know how to switch you back but I’m sure that I can figure something out. If not, Willow could always do it.”_

“Wait a minute! No one is using any more magic on my brother! You screwed up once and who’s to say you won’t do it again. Now we can’t be too far from you, so I’ll just drive her back and we can exchange there, okay!”

“You’re not exchanging hostages!”

“May as well be. As long as she’s got Sam, I’m not letting you out my sight.” Dean paced to the other side of the room before swivelling back around to face Buffy. “This is exactly why I hate you witches! You have no respect for others - we’re all just pawns in your little games and the bunny is always the one to suffer!”

_“I’m not a witch!”_

_“Oh, yeah? Prove it!”_

Dawn and Sam glanced at each other as a small scuffle sounded from the other end of the phone. It was very quickly followed by a loud thump and they winced in unison, both knowing that it wasn’t Buffy who had hit the ground hard.

_“I’m not a witch, I’m a Slayer.”_

Sam’s eyes widened comically as he looked over at Dawn and she merely shrugged. They both waited as the phone was picked up and Buffy’s voice sounded, completely calm, as she took the phone off speaker.

_“We’re on our way.”_

The dial tone rang through the air and Dawn leaned over and hung up the phone.

“Your sister is the Slayer?”

Dawn nodded. “Not the only one. We had a big bad we needed to fight and needed an army to do it so Willow turned all of the potential Slayers into Slayers. We had our army and we went into hell and took theirs out. Well, they did. I was in the second front, fighting any that made it past the first line. We sunk Sunnydale doing it.”

“That was you?”

Dawn nodded. “Yep, but we had all of these called Slayers so we created this school for them. To the rest of the world it’s just a private school but we train them here. Well, this is where the new girls are. Once they’ve been properly trained, they head out to one of the other schools we have scattered around the world. Wanna take a look?”

Sam blushed and it took Dawn a moment to realise that she was still in her pyjamas and he was in his boxers. Dawn hurriedly turned her head.

“Ah, um, I think we might still have some of Xander’s clothes here but,” Dawn shook her head, “no they won’t fit; you’re way too tall. I wish we still had some of Riley’s ‘cause they would have fit. He was tall too.”

Dawn moved quickly to her room, talking to herself as she disappeared and Sam looked around the room nervously. He couldn’t exactly leave but he didn’t want someone to find him standing there and think the wrong thing, whatever that was. Dawn walked back in looking everywhere but at him and handed him a shirt and some pants. He noted that the sizes were more suited to Dean than himself but he supposed that beggars couldn’t be choosers, especially when they were currently half naked. He took the clothes with thanks and she left the room to get changed in her own room.

Five minutes later and Sam was still pacing the hall waiting for Dawn to finish getting dressed. A young girl had walked around the corner a moment ago and when she’d seen him standing there, she’d paused before a small smile broke out and she’d rushed away. Sam had groaned and prayed that Dawn would reappear soon before he became a sideshow.

The door to Dawn’s room opened and she appeared startled at Sam’s close proximity. She looked down the hall and saw five of the younger Slayers walk around the corner. She gave them a stern glance and they gave her a disappointed look before scurrying off. Dawn glanced back up at a now fully clothed Sam and grinned.

“Ready for the tour?”

* * *

“So, what do you hunt?”

Dean glanced sideways. “Spirits mostly. Had our fair share of the wacky too. What about you?”

“What ever crops up.”

“So you just sit around and wait for the bad guys to come to you?”

Buffy turned defensively. “I don't wait! There's more than enough demons on my arse to keep me busy til the world ends!”

Dean briefly eyed her appreciatively. “I'll bet you do.”

Buffy groaned in disgust.”You're gross.”

Dean merely raised both eyebrows and a silence enveloped the car as the asphalt flew by.

* * *

Sam heard the Impala before he saw it and he stuck his head out the open window. The Impala drew up rather abruptly before a very angry blonde woman leapt from the car and leaned back in to shout something before slamming the door loudly. Dean likewise climbed out of his beloved car before glaring at her back.

“I'm not above making you pay for damages!”

Sam chuckled as Dean threw his head back in frustration and groaned at the sky. In an almost mirrored move, he slammed his driver's door and stormed up the driveway. Dawn had, albeit reluctantly, filled him in on the reason he woke up in the wrong bed and as Dean watched the two glaring at each other up the driveway, he grinned.

Dean's frustration was born out of annoyance, not hatred, and his brother usually ended up respecting the very few women he fell into that pattern with. If anyone was meant to be in it for the long haul with his playboy brother, it would be with one of those women. Sam could see Buffy as his sister-in-law and if anyone could get his brother to settle down it could very well be the Head Slayer.

Sam looked back into the house as an angry voice echoed. “Sam!”

If only he could get Dean to see that...


End file.
